1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands which grasp upright columnar members such as trees, poles or the like which permit the user to be securely positioned on the columnar member above the ground. More particularly, the invention relates to climbing stands formed of two climbing members which are alternately raised by the user to attain a desired elevation in a tree, or on a pole or the like. The present invention includes an upper climbing member having a seat which is adjustable to permit an occupant to sit in a reclining or lounging position. Both the upper climbing member and the lower climbing member permit automatic or self-adjustment of the spacing of the grasping members so as to readily effect adjustment of the angle of each climber relative to the upright columnar member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tree trunk is tapered and has a reduced diameter as elevation along the trunk is increased. To compensate for this, in conventional two-part climbing stands, it is important to set the initial spacing of the gripping portions of the tree climbing apparatus so as to initially engage both upper and lower frames with the outwardly extending ends oriented at a sufficient upward angle relative to the columnar member such that as the two parts are moved upward in step-wise or tandem alternating fashion, the angle attained at the desired elevation will result in the seat and footrest being substantially level or parallel to the ground. Alternatively, it may be desirable to have either or both frames oriented at a slight angle with the outward end cocked upward relative to the columnar member such that the user will tend to move or fall toward the columnar rather than away from it.
Tree climbing apparatus typically are used by hunters. The hunting environment is frequently characterized by climbing trees in dark, wet and cold conditions, in situations in which minimizing noise is desirable. Initial ascent of a tree is often accompanied by a feeling of excitement and anticipation. Similarly, descent of a tree after a "kill" can be under excited conditions. Alternatively, after a long day of waiting in the cold and wet, a tired, exasperated and hungry hunter must descend the tree. Human nature being what it is, if the initial angle is not chosen properly, and the angle at the desired elevation is thus tilted downward, users frequently tend not to lower the tree stand, reestablish a better starting angle, and start over. Hence, less than optimum angles frequently result with attendant hazards to the users. It is therefore desirable to be able to adjust the angle as the two parts are advanced up the tree. In addition, during periods between ascent and descent, a considerable amount of time may be spent seated while awaiting game to pass by. It is thus desirable for the hunter to be comfortable by having a seat which can recline from an upright position, with the hunter's feet extended outward.
Seating in a comfortable, properly aligned position is an important attribute to be attained by a tree climbing stand. The prior art has addressed this attribute in a somewhat scattered approach with no single tree climbing stand providing features addressed to both adjustable comfort in seating position and adjustable alignment of the tree climbing stand at any vertical position on a tree.
Two part tree stands for use in game hunting which permit upright seating with a separate footrest intended for comfort are known in the art. An example is a treestand sold under the PREDATOR trademark by API-Outdoors, Inc., Tallulah, La. Such seat has the drawback that it does not provide adjustment of the footrest or backrest to permit the user to lounge in the seat. Furthermore, such seat does not provide adjustment of the angle of the seat with respect to the horizontal to compensate for the narrowing of the tree trunk.
A two-part grasping-type tree climbing stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to the present inventor, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such patent does not, however, provide for automatic or self-adjustment of the grasping members so that optimum angles of the climbers relative to the upright columnar member can be maintained throughout the ascent and/or descent.
Prior art which discloses attempts to provide adjustable tree climbing members include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,063 and 4,995,475. Tree stands having spring biased locking pins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,459 and 4,834,217. Tethering or connecting upper and lower platforms is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,633, 4.321,983 and 3,485,320.
However, none of these prior art tree climbers permit ready automatic or self-adjustment of the gripping or grasping members such that the optimum desired platform angle can be readily adjusted and maintained, especially taking into account the conditions under which such tree climbers are typically used. Furthermore, none of these prior art tree climbers permits the user to quickly or easily adjust the seat to varying reclining or "lounging" positions while seated in the device.